A REALLY Loved Table
by 27dayz
Summary: A sequal for A Loved Table. MRated! Gil so does enjoy that table...


_Author's Note: In response to Teliko.x3, I give you an M-rated fic and a nice sequal to __**A Loved Table. **__If you haven't read that, please do._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI-related._

**A REALLY Loved Table**

"Gil, what are you doing?" Catherine Willows asked, leaning on the doorframe to the layout room with a perplexed look on her face.

"Tightening," came a grunt from underneath the table, "bolts."

"Tightening bolts?" she questioned, looking to the ground where she saw half of him. The other half was hidden underneath the table.

"Yeah," Gil Grissom confirmed, sliding out from under the table, a small smudge of grease on his cheek, "We can't have the Doc repositioning this thing in the Morgue. You told me how much he loved it."

"You do realize that he was probably joking, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can never be too prepared, my dear," he reminded her. He was still sitting on the floor, grinning angelically up at her, grease stain and all.

"You are losing it!" she laughed, shaking her head. He rolled his eyes.

"I am not," he told her, but when her laughter still had not dissipated, he questioned, "What?"

"You have a little something right there," she told him, gesturing to the spot on her face where the grease stain was on his. He frowned and brought a hand to his cheek. He felt the slippery substance on his fingertips. Catherine tossed him a rag and he wiped his hand and face.

"Thanks, Catherine," he said, standing up.

"That's what I'm here for," she shrugged.

"And I appreciate it so," he replied, leaning in to kiss her. She grinned into the kiss and he cupped her cheek to keep her close. He deepened the kiss, happily relishing in this quiet moment. She broke away from him and looked around.

"Here?" she questioned, "Again?"

"Shift's over. There's no one around," he murmured into her neck, causing shivers to shoot up her spine, "And this table does give such an excellent view of a body…"

"What if we get caught?" she gasped, though it was becoming hard to think with his continuing ministrations on her neck.

"We didn't last night," he reminded her, gently nudging her shirt so that he could have access to her shoulder.

"Come on, Gil, let's just continue this at home," she pleaded, trying half-heartedly to resist him. She did have a very trying day after all.

"I don't think I can wait that long," he growled, turning them so that she was against the table. He abandoned her neck in favor of her mouth. He kissed her deeply, passionately, attempting to convey how much he wanted her, how much he needed her in that kiss. His arms snaked around her waist, pressing himself against her. She was vaguely aware of his hands sliding under her shirt as she felt his erection against her thigh. She moaned into the kiss and slid her arms around his neck, arching her body to him.

"If…we are caught…for the record…I was trying…to be the…responsible…one," she managed to get out as he once again moved to her neck.

"Mmm…deal," he groaned. He found her mouth again while his hands gripped the edge of her shirt. She shuddered as she felt the backs of his fingers graze the sensitive skin on her back as he pulled her shirt over her head. He had moved away from her lips and traced a path down her neck, across her collar bone, nudging her bra strap away, so he could have more access. Her hands found the small curls at the back of his neck while his unclasped her bra. It fell away to the floor as Gil continued his desired path. He gently sucked her nipple, eliciting a gasp from her tender lips. He continued to the other one, only to be met by more moans of pleasure and frustration at his agonizing slowness. She had to have him soon, otherwise she feared she might burst. She grabbed his collar and pulled him up to her. She attached her lips to his in a searing kiss, her hands rapidly finding the buttons to his shirt.

"Now who's anxious?" he teased.

"Quiet," she ordered, finishing unbuttoning his shirt and proceeding to undo his belt. She finished in record time as his pants fell to the floor. She leaned into his firm chest, leaving hot kisses along his neck as she made her way down. He stopped her and caught her lips once more. His hands fingered the top button of her jeans before indulging her and unsnapping the button and pulling them off. In one fluid motion, he lifted her onto the table. For a moment, he just stared down at her, taking in her beauty. He grinned.

"Stop enjoying the view," Catherine growled, reaching for him. He obliged and got onto the table in between her legs. He tugged off her underwear and slid two fingers inside her. The feeling sent shivers through her, but she longed for a different sensation.

"Gil…oh…now, Gil! I want you now!" she managed between gasps. He was feeling about the same. He shrugged off his boxers and leaned over her. He slowly lowered himself into her, stopping to allow her to adjust to his length. She stared up at him with lust-filled eyes and a wicked grin. He gently planted a kiss to her lips before he started thrusting in and out of her as their bodies created a rhythm of their own. Oh God, how he loved the way she felt. She felt him deep inside her and felt her orgasm build inside her.

"Gil!" she cried his name as her orgasm took hold. He thrust harder, feeling his own coming.

"Oh God, Cath!" he moaned, thrust deep inside her one last time before he came. He rested his head on her shoulder and her hand lay loosely on his back as they both came down from that high.

"You're amazing," he whispered in her ear.

"You weren't bad, yourself," she giggled. He leaned on his elbow so he could look down at her and shoot her a playful glare. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. He smiled lovingly down at her and caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"I love you," he said, continuing to stare into her sapphire eyes.

"I love you, Gilbert Grissom," she replied, "But can we go home now? I never realized how cold it was in here.

"Anything," he obliged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later Catherine was sitting in the break room with the others when she heard a familiar voice in the hallway.

"Catherine! Layout room, right away!"

Christ Gil, have some control, she thought as she left the break room to indulge Gil Grissom.

**End**

_AN: so...how'd I do? (runs and hides with Teliko. x3) Was it okay??_


End file.
